


The Misadventures of The Four Horsemen (of the fog)

by KaiKayKoa



Series: Gas Station Attendant Social Link AU [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: //fistfights come a later date right now all you'll get is whining, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKayKoa/pseuds/KaiKayKoa
Summary: *title is a work in progressA collection of various events that happen within the Gas Station Attendant Social Link AU and not necessarily Souji's link. An exploration of the gas station attendant's character and more, I suppose.Currently featuring Adachi's first experience with the attendant.
Series: Gas Station Attendant Social Link AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105028
Kudos: 4





	The Misadventures of The Four Horsemen (of the fog)

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a bit more liberal than the core SL series. Just an anthology of things related to the au where I might as well not even post in order. So if you wanna keep track, you might wanna come back every now and then, although, I'm not sure how much I'll do about this.  
> I've written out a few so far, most of which are about Adachi, now that I notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Visualive Adachi's Chair Car Adventure rewrite. I'm not kidding.   
> This is,,, basically an English narrative of the stageplay in context of this au, as well as a scene from Special Feature. So if I didn't translate the slapstick manzai act well into words, at least you'd understand if you watched it. I've uploaded a rough English sub on yt if you search the name directly. Disclaimers are in the video.

“At the end of the day, it’s all about talent. Those who have it will succeed at anything they do. Those who don’t will fail, no matter what.”

Those words from his soon-to-be former apartment ringed in Adachi’s ears as he packed up. He’s said it to himself so many times before. But having a refresher just made it stick.

He was almost done packing for his move. Where was he being transferred to? The country.

Why? He wasn’t good enough.

Apparently people just love the younguns who have  _ talent _ .

He didn’t have talent, nor was he young.

Or maybe he did, and most other people nowadays think that being twenty-seven is old.

* * *

He stuffed all that he needed into his clunky, second hand car. The engine would make the strangest sounds once every while he keeps it running, but if it got him around (which it should) was (barely) enough.

What about the rest? He didn’t want to think about having to pay trying to get it all mailed to him or even rent a moving truck. Maybe he just threw it away, gave it away, forgot about it... whatever floats your boat.

He was making his way through the smog filled city. Seeing little hopeless boys trying to impress girls with their  _ talent _ . The vile side of the city of actual hopeless people stuck being a truck driver. And a cutie on the big screen.

Well, he’d think any cute girl is cute until they, um, turn on him. Nothing he can do about it, honestly. 

Sulking around in his car that’s in terrible shape, he’s brought back to reality as the truck horns holler at him to get moving. He was even condescending about that, too!

* * *

He drove all the way to the countryside, all on the same day. They say it’s not all that bad in Yasoinaba. It’s not entirely a countryside... but not entirely a city, either. I mean there’s a mall, that’s good. But there are fields as far as the eye can see.

Even the neighborhoods look plain, with more than enough power lines and telephone cables spread about in the sky. Antennas stuck out of people’s homes, a lot more obvious than those in the city. There were stray cats almost everywhere, and dogs being set loose around the streets.

Old people were being old people. The ‘cool kids’ needed an update on what ‘cool’ really is. Housewives gossiped while their children screeched and scattered around the street from time to time. But the girls were cute, so maybe that’s fine.

He opened his window halfway and a bit more. It was breezy and cold, and he could just  _ smell _ the green. He continued to drive down the highway, then his eyes saw a gas station. It was supposedly bright red and yellow, something you’d definitely see if you sped down the highway. But the paint was faded, peeling off a bit here and there just like all the other buildings he’d already seen. 

The name, Moel, made him laugh a bit. ‘Light up? What? Are you trying to blow this place up? Better late than never.’ He even snickered at the logo that made him think it was something that belonged to a cereal box. He did look at his gas tank, but just rolled his eyes.

He was still quite absentminded as he drove about. Not even sure if he was going the right way anymore, he drove slowly to his right, into the quiet shopping district. It was a little less quiet than the rice fields he drove by, yet it was still unsettling that it was  _ that _ quiet. It’s a shopping district. Shouldn’t there be people  _ shopping _ about? There were metal screens farther into the district, while just a few shops stayed open.

He thought, ‘Maybe it was the mall? Junes? Maybe people are actually starting to get the gist that something small and uneconomical isn’t helping,’ or something along those lines.

The sky got a bit darker while Adachi reluctantly glanced at the gas tank yet again. This time he bit his lip. He hasn’t been paid in days ever since he was notified of his transfer, and his first day was still tomorrow. He didn’t even have any packed lunch. 

He wasn’t too far into the shopping district, but he slowed down his car even more while he sighed about his gas tank—and his next meal.

He reluctantly turned on his rear lights, and just like the truck horn, he was jolted to his senses by the sudden ushering of the gas station attendant.

“Alright! Alright! Keep going! Keep going!” the attendant yelled while gesturing his arms.

Through the side view mirror, he saw a man in a red and yellow uniform with a matching red cap. His voice was as energetic as his smile, to the point Adachi could actually see and feel its disgustingly enthusiastic energy from afar.

He continued to gesture his arms and hollered, “Keep going!” while Adachi unfortunately wasn’t paying attention. Was he distracted by his own thoughts of his impression of the country? Or this loud gas station attendant?

The words “Alright! Keep going!” really did ‘keep going’ in Adachi’s head. Little did he know it, his car hit  _ something _ .

“It’s been attaaacked!” the attendant announced.

Adachi haphazardly stepped on the pedals and struggled to get it into proper position by himself. And once he was done, he hopped right out and yelled back, “What do you mean ‘it’s been attacked’!?”

He stomped his way to the back of the car and saw a dent. It must have been the pillar, somehow.

It wasn’t necessarily the attendant’s fault because the driver was supposed to pay attention anyway. But Adachi just dumped it on the poor young man who had a pretty surprised look on his face.

“Oh, now look. You dented it!” Adachi whined as he turned away from it.

The attendant stepped closer and bent down to inspect it himself. His head tilted up and down and he went, “Ohh... you don’t have to worry about it!” quite enthusiastically.

“No! I can’t do that!” Adachi yelled. The thoughts in his head were running at light speed at this point. Being looked down upon, transferred to a boring backwater city in the countryside, probably losing more money from his already dry pocket because of deciding to come here, the awkward parking job, and the loud and stupid gas station attendant made his head  _ spin _ . What a terrible first day—first few  _ minutes _ of being here.

While thinking about this, though, he continued to yell at the chipper attendant. “You dented it! You’re gonna have to apologize!”

He couldn’t see much of the attendant’s face because of his hat, but he saw the attendant’s excited fists loosen a bit while he looked back and forth from the dent in the car to the man yelling at him about the dent in the car. He rose up anyway and stood straight, hands by his side.

“I’m sorry for denting your car, it was an honest mistake. So I ask for your forgiveness,” he said in a clear voice as he bowed.

Adachi grumbled. Once the attendant was around ninety degrees, Adachi could barely see him smirk and his shoulders shake as if he laughed.

“What? Are you making fun of me?” he called out. With a bit more thinking, his face got even more intense as he yelled again, “You—did you  _ like  _ that??”

Before he could even say the word ‘masochist’ in his head, the man stepped even closer, right in front of his agitated customer and screeched in his ear, “WELCOOOOME!”

“Shut up, shut up!” He just pointed his hand at the ground and gestured while he told the attendant off. “Watch your distance!”

“Regular or replacement, sir?” the attendant replied a little less loudly. He didn’t even step away to give Adachi some space, so the agitated man had to step away himself. 

“What do you mean? Regular. Just—fill her up.”

“Right! Regular and a full tank!” Then he took out the rag that stuck out of his back pocket. It was surprisingly clean, with a noticeable, yellow ‘Moel Oil’ label along with the logo embroidered on it. “Windows, if I may?”

Adachi just fiddled with his ears as the volume of this gas station attendant in such a quiet space had been piercing him through his head. “Please,” he said as he registered the question in his head.

“Understood!” And the attendant hopped away with the rag in hand.

“Windows...” Adachi looked away to scratch his head, only to look back and see that the attendant disappeared. He stepped backward and peered around the pillars to see that he'd hopped away to the convenience store. “You—You mean the  _ store _ windows??”

“Everyday’s great at your Joo-nes!” he sang horribly as he wiped the convenience store windows surprisingly in rhythm.

“That was shit!” Adachi cried. “Sing it properly, you ass.”

The attendant turned around and began, “At Junes, everyday’s customer ser-”

“Would you quit that?” Adachi intervened before this man could recite an entire commercial bit.

The attendant put the rag in his other hand as he came closer again, while Adachi squinted his eyes trying to figure out what this guy was up to now. 

“'You got an ashtray?”

“An ashtray?”

Adachi turned his eyes away for a bit thinking if he should say it. He doesn’t smoke. Sure, he’s got an ashtray in his car, but all it has are tiny candy wrappers and bits of old, crinkly receipts which were months old. A ‘trashtray,’ more precisely. He sighed and decided to get it anyway thinking it’d be good for him to finally clean it up. 

He got to his car and opened up the door to reach for the ashtray. “Yeah, I got one...” he said in an embarrassed but still tired tone as he passed it to the attendant who just hopped over. 

“Thank you, sir!” he chimed as he accepted it with his hand.

The man turned around again while Adachi was about to lean on his car. He muttered, “Really... what is up with this guy—I knEW IT.”

A ‘Strike!’ congratulation message would have played that very moment as the attendant (bowled) tossed the ashtray away. He shook his fist in accomplishment, while Adachi marched towards him while whining, “What’d you have to do that for?”

The attendant hopped backwards as he got startled, but leaned forward in curiosity as he asked, “Oh! I haven’t seen your face around here before, sir. Are you from here?”

Before Adachi could answer, the attendant continued as he fidgeted with the rag in his hands. “You see, I’ve been here my entire life, so I know what’s where and what. Like when the shopping district was a whole lot livelier, and when majority of the flowers by Samegawa would bloom, and when the local delivery service began to get bigger profits—oh! My question! Right, haha!” He hopped closer to the other man while asking, “So? Are you from here?”

You could say Adachi sighed his answer, “No, I just came in today. I’m from the city.” He looked down, trying to figure out if the rest of his days were going to be just like this one.

“City, ha! So you are from  _ here _ !” he teased while he put a hand to his cheek.

“Just, really,  _ what _ are you saying?”

Before Adachi could even hold a coherent thought at all, his ass got grabbed by the attendant and he hopped away with a stupid smile on his face as Adachi cried in reaction, “ _ What _ are you doing?!”

Adachi continued to shield his ass from any more dumb tricks as the attendant (probably) still held his stupid grin while he actually began working on the car windows. “You’ve got some nerve...” he said agitatedly while he leered at the cheery man.

He grumbled again as he walked towards the edge of the station's canopy. “When you put it that way...” he started, “I guess... I screwed up, then ended up here.” He looked back at the attendant who was looking through the windows to see the transfer notice. And the man’s face just grew more curious—that is, half of it, as Adachi could see.

The attendant looked at his customer and asked, “What’s your job?”

Adachi smirked and crossed his arms. Finally, with a proud face and a snarky tone, he asked, “Well, what do you think—”

“Ah, I don’t care!” he sputtered as if he laughed.

“Then why’d you ask?!” and being pent up, he answered, “A detective! A police detective.”

The attendant just gasped, “mister detective?” and was left with a gaping mouth, while Adachi managed to turn away as he proudly fixed his blazer. He wasn’t too proud until he heard radio static and the attendant speaking into it, all in a stupid voice, “HQ, do you hear me?”

He must have reached his hand into the very, not-so-closed window. And to top it all off, it was already set to be connected to the actual police department channel that was listed in Adachi's requirements.

Adachi frantically ran over to him yelling, “You dumb idiot!” 

While he tried to tear the radio out of his hands, he felt a quick shock that startled him. It must have been static electricity. 

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing!” he pleaded weakly into the radio.

Right at that moment, the attendant leaned over him and yelled something incoherent just to make things better.

“Move!” Adachi yelled as he angrily pushed the man away from him. Another jolt of static electricity startled him again and he decided to shake his hand. He made sure his fingers were away from the transmission button so nothing else embarrassing could be sent to the other side. But instead of putting away the radio, it was as if something came over him. He raised his other hand as a threatening fist. And in return, the attendant raised his.

Why would he cause more trouble than he needed? But they continued by feinting (but really were more of threatening gestures) at each other like children until the attendant actually did come closer to kick him in the ass.

The detective flinched, then tossed the radio into the car. He bent down with clenched fists while the attendant towered over him with his own fist. But it wasn’t like any of them would actually hit each other (again). So starting with a few hops back, the attendant began to run away while Adachi followed suit.

They ran a few rounds around the car like kids as the attendant constantly looked back teasing the other. He would give out a hearty, thunderous laugh as he’d see Adachi almost trip trying to chase him, while Adachi began to wonder why he even continued to chase him at all.

Adachi stopped to catch his breath as he leaned on the side of his car, while the attendant’s footsteps also stopped from the opposite side where the gas pump was. Adachi felt the corners of his lips start to rise, but he just put a hand over his face with the notion of wiping off sweat. He took in deep breaths and didn’t even bother to look up. “You... just.... just do your job....”

He heard him giggle from the other side, and a shifty sound as if he turned by the heel of his shoe. The detective took another deep breath and turned around to see the rest of the shopping district. It was cloudy and felt a bit chilly. 

“Does it surprise you how little there is to do here compared to the big city?” the attendant spoke up.

“I bet you tell that to everybody,” Adachi tiredly replied.

“Hehe,” he snickered.

Adachi decided to answer this generic tour guide question. “More like the complete opposite—But seriously, this town?” he started as he crossed his arms and looked around, “I‘m really starting to ask why I even became a detective...”

Just as he thought he could calm down and return to an absentminded state, he heard the attendant call, “sir!” to be followed with, “How do you use this?”

Adachi immediately decided to march over to the other side of the car and whined, “What is it now..?” 

He saw the attendant hold the gas pump nozzle while he looked at the man in red with a tilted head. “You just put it in, how hard is that? What? Is it your first day here?” he said as they stood next to each other.

“How do you feel right now?” the attendant asked while bringing the nozzle up to Adachi’s face.

“Just hurry up—!” The nozzle bumped Adachi’s nose and he finally decided to take it from him. “You think you’re so smar—aah!” He shook his hand again as he felt another shock while continuing from a mutter “...upid dumbass. I’ll do it.”

He opened the cap of the fuel filler and stuck in the nozzle. The attendant did keep quiet as he watched the mundane process, but Adachi felt a bit uneasy of how close they were to each other. He looked at the attendant and pointed his hand at him. “Could you, um, rub your hands together?”

The attendant tilted his head. “Why?”

“So the shock—so static electricity—just do it.” He gave up trying to explain.

And the attendant did begin to rub his hands together. Much to Adachi’s relief, he began to walk away and around the car while rubbing his hands. And much to his anxiety, Adachi was worried he might wander off or try tricks from the other side of the car. Anything could happen at this point.

Adachi could feel the numbers rising from behind him and started to think if could even  _ start _ the car tomorrow. Things were just piling on him and he started to complain with the little breath he could gather. “In this town, you just do your job, eat, sleep, then wake up to do your job. Nothing ever changes. As for me... I wonder if anything will change.”

“Oh, but I don't think a small place like this' that repetitive!” the attendant chimed from the other side of the car, still rubbing his hands. “But I can see your point. ‘Probably had it rough from where you came from, right?”

“Ah..! Sorry, I just kept going on and on about...” he said as he put away the gas pump while a little tired smile formed on his face. “...You can stop rubbing your hands now. That’s more than enough,” he told the attendant as he turned around. He could have laughed, but almost all his breath pumped right out of him.

“Oh right, right,” and he stopped rubbing his hands and quickly put one in his pant pocket. “And it’s fine, I get it,” he said as he fiddled around with something Adachi couldn’t quite clearly see, “anyway..!”

At that moment, Adachi saw the attendant put a cigarette in his mouth, and we all know where this was going. He almost tripped trying to get to the other side, but he ran all the way around his car to stop that birdbrained nitwit from trying anything more stupid.

His words were a bit muffled while he said, “It all happens to us, sometimes...” and he put the box away in his pocket. Before he could shuffle around for a lighter, however, Adachi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 

Even after all that hand rubbing, Adachi still felt a shock go up his arm. Was it  _ because _ of all the hand rubbing? But he didn’t care too much to even get startled by it anymore.

“Hey hey hey! Are you an idiot?”

He took out the smoke to let out a laugh, “Ahaha, it’s fine! I’m over twenty.” 

Before he could put it back in his mouth, Adachi yelled, “Not that!  _ This _ is dangerous! And this is a gas station!” all while grabbing his wrist again to take the cig away from him and pointing furiously at the ground. He put it in one of his blazer pockets while muttering to himself, “Really, that’s just terrifying...”

He turned around and walked away for a bit while he saw the attendant wave his hand from his car's sideview mirror, as if trying to call him back. But he just sighed and continued to walk forward.

“And a one, two, three,” Adachi heard him say, followed by a clap.

“What weird shit are you pulling now?!” he hollered. He came closer and slapped the attendant’s hands out of position. “You halfwit numbnut, just quit it already, would you?”

He sighed and resisted the urge to turn around again, in fear that this man would do something even more extreme. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in this backwater city, but so far, it’s been quite the ride. He continued to keep his eyes on the attendant while patting the side of his blazer until he felt his pocket. He quickly made sure the cigarette was in it while glancing back and forth from the man in front of him back to his pocket.

The attendant snorted, accompanied with a little smile, as he straightened up and fixed his hat. “Huh. If you say the country’s bad, ‘you got any interesting stories yourself?” he playfully asked the detective.

Adachi quickly looked up then turned his head down in his usual disappointment, “Huh? They’re all shit...”

“Oh come on! You gotta have something.”

“...interesting...” He pondered for a swift moment before brightly cheering, “Oh! I got one.”

“Ha! It must be stupid!”

“You think I’m as stupid as you?” he cut immediately into the mischievous attendant’s slapstick. “Am I not your only customer? Huh? Come here,” he said aggressively as he gestured his hand.

The attendant hopped over in his usual manner and leaned close while Adachi mirrored the action. Adachi began, “Are you listening? Okay, so it goes...”

* * *

The detective went on and on about his former city coworkers misdoings thinking it was star comedy, while the clueless man in red nodded his head in accordance to an act, but with an entirely different joke in mind.

“And you know what they were doing? Karaoke.”

“h--” was the wheeze that came out of his mouth. “Ahaha--a!” the attendant slowly began his wheezy laughter. He even bent down and slapped his leg in response.

Adachi watched as his audience cracked up and fell closer to the ground. He looked down at him with a sincere smile on his face from this ‘unexpected achievement,’ he thought. “That’s... that’s funny?” he questioned, with a little giddiness in his tone. “You think so?”

“Wow, sir,” he wheezily said as an attempt. He rose up and raised his finger at the detective then continued, “that sounds like a lame opening to some stand-up nobody would come to—”

“Shut up!” he immediately slapped the condescending looking hand out of place. “What do you mean ‘opening’? Do you think you have something better?”

“A-ah! I mean-- no, sir,” he quickly shuffled his feet in place and composed himself after offending his customer. “But--ahaha..! I don't think anything here can beat that!” 

“Right, because the boonies are all about ghosts and dead people and shit.”

“Right! The folks here are pretty superstitious,” he surprisingly relaxed his strained cheeks. “I’ve heard of this one rumor, and it’s pretty recent, actually.”

Adachi leaned closer in instinct while the other did the same. In a lower, but not necessarily soft, voice, he said, “They say if you looked into an unplugged television screen, you’d see your soulmate.”

“Soulmate, huh?” he slowly straightened up as he looked away to think about it.

“Who would you wanna see, sir?” the attendant asked in his playful, yet genuinely curious manner.

“As if I’m telling you.”

“Hehe, would you tell me if I told you?”

“No?”

“You.” Then the man in red burst out in his wheezy laughter in a similar fashion as before.

Adachi looked away and responded, unimpressed, “Wow, best joke I heard all day.”

“Is it? I still think yours was the best, sir!” the attendant spoke up in the middle of his laughing fit with sincerity.

“Oh, no, no, I’ve got something better!” Adachi said with a new, childish fire in his eyes.

“Oh?”

The attendant was a little farther away from the detective as his laughing fits had him shuffling a distance away. As if the magnitude of his laughter caused him to move so much. He didn’t even have time to recover other than a quick breath to respond that one time before Adachi continued.

“Now this one’s really—”

“P—hahaha! Oh! Haha haha!” he burst out cachinnating and fell on his back while his legs and arms were helplessly waving around.

“I haven’t said anything yet!” Adachi sputtered out a laugh as he looked at this silly man fall to the ground. “What are you?” he yelled before faltering to the laughter coming out of him. He clicked his tongue then flung his arm while hollering, “Get up!”

“Ha! Ahaha! I can’t!” he struggled to say while he continued to wave his limbs helplessly.

“Tch,” he went again before letting out a snicker and putting his hands on his knees. “What a pain!” he yelled in an annoyed, yet ecstatic manner as he marched over to the man literally as helpless as a turtle on its back, all with a smile he couldn't get off his face. 

Adachi held out his hand as he grunted, “Here.” Another ignored shock went through him as the attendant accepted his hand (after missing a few times).

Through his squinted eyes, Adachi clearly saw the attendant’s face that was a bit hard to see past the shadows and even completely obscured the brim of his hat. For a split second, however, his face was a bit more unnatural than Adachi had thought. Unnatural, like a pale complexion, a strange grin and piercing eyes that the detective couldn't put a finger on as to why he felt that way. But with a blink, all he saw were bright, youthful, eyes and a terribly huge smile.

He raised him up while they both tried to recover from their laughing fits. Adachi still held hands with the attendant, but after seeing him shake his shoulders out of pleasure, Adachi immediately pulled his hand away and pushed him out of balance, yelling, “You creep! I’m going home!”

“Ah! Do you know where it is? Do you need help” the attendant asked as he quickly got back on beat with his feet after getting pushed.

“I can figure it out! Unlike you, I’m an adult!”

“Aw, can’t you at least tell me?” again, in his playful manner as he got uncomfortably close to the detective.

Adachi merely walked away in instinct while snottily replying, “What? So you can come ‘visit’ me and annoy me from there?”

“Hehe, who knows, we might be neighbors!”

“No shit—just let me go, already!”

He finally straightened up like the good worker he is and sputtered, “Oh yeah! Sorry about that! So, card or credit, sir?”

“They’re both cards.”

“Ah! Right, right. But you don’t have to worry about it! I dented your car, right? So it’s on the house!” he reassured him.

Adachi raised a brow, “...Nothing?” But that brought him a wave of relief. Not having to worry about the gas for a few days certainly helped him, but he still wasn’t sure how long his ride would even last. Keeping his relief out of view, he continued as if aloof to the situation, “Well, if you say so.” He looked up at the attendant who hopped into place, ready to gesture him out of the station and Adachi even threatened him, “Don’t you dare try another trick.”

“Thanks for coming!” the attendant enthusiastically chimed in his loud voice.

“‘Thanks’ my ass.” Adachi opened the door to his car, but as he tried to get in, he felt a sharp pain that lingered as a ringing noise before it went away. He knocked his head as it happened while going, “geez, my head...”

He finally sat in his seat and turned the keys. The engine sputtered over and over again as Adachi attempted several times to get it running. But there was no luck.

“Dammit, it’s not starting again.”

The attendant looked over here and there, tiptoeing and even bending down to check. He looked at the detective through the window and spoke, “Oh? Well, sir, you could do this and then this then this and then—”

“What? Say that again?” Adachi interrupted as he saw this man doing silly moves.

He popped his head out of his window as the attendant pointed to his feet. But Adachi looked even more confused as he chanted, “Cha cha cha chacha cha cha,” while shifting his shiny, bright orange shoes. “Tah tah!”

“What are you doing?—What is that??” he cried while pointing aggressively as the attendant’s shoes, who at this point would be dancing.

“D’oh, I’ll do it then!” he gave up with a pout. He came closer to the front of the car and ducked out of Adachi’s view. Adachi put his head back in his car but immediately felt it all jump as if he drove over hump without slowing down.

The attendant stood back up while clapping the dirt and oil off his hands. He fixed his hat, letting Adachi see his face again, then spoke, “All done! Oh, don’t worry, that’s still on the house. But gee, sir, you should take better care of your car!”

“Okay, yeah, whatever. I’m going.” He just wanted to leave.

“Come back soon!”

“As if!”

Adachi got ushered out of the station and back on the street. He felt the warm rays of the sun through his windshield, and when he looked back at the station, the attendant was nowhere to be found. “Wow, you finished your quota already? What a breeze it is to even work here.” And he drove off to find his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,,, suppose it's easier to follow along if you've got the stageplay burned into your brain after restlessly trying to translate and edit in subtitles, huh,,,  
> Anyway! First few scenes from the Golden anime and the rest are from Visualive! Yes, this is stageplay promotion. There isn't a fully subbed version, but you'll love the energy of the live adaption even without understanding it. Please watch it you'll love it I promise. Along with the original Japanese dub of the game, Visualive is also where I heavily base off the attendant's character, so I'd like to thank it with all my heart.


End file.
